


Horrible Tastes

by martls



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cafetería, Cute, Fluff, High School, M/M, Older Louis Tomlinson, Younger Harry Styles, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martls/pseuds/martls
Summary: Harry is the new kid at school, and he doesn't know yet that the cafeteria's food is horrible. Literally.Louis is amused and confused by the new kid's tastes.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Horrible Tastes

**Author's Note:**

> I was cleaning my files on my computer and found this (old) fanfic, and I thought why not post it here? 
> 
> So yeah, here it is. 
> 
> Just some funny, fluffy stuff. Harry is way too pure for this world. 
> 
> Also, I reread it really fast, so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes!
> 
> (And for those who are still waiting for an "Into The Unknown" update, I am SO SORRY for the waiting, my brain won't cooperate. Thank you for being patient, I'll try to upload soon <3)

“Fuck…” muttered Louis to himself as he walked in the crowded cafeteria. The line was long, and every table was taken.

Today was the first day of his senior year, and he couldn’t believe that his teacher would’ve wanted him to stay after class. Doesn’t he know how important lunch time is? Luckily, his friends Niall and Liam were already seated at their usual table near the windows. He waved them hello and took place in line next to a tall guy with brown, curly hair. Louis poured himself a tall coffee and picked crackers on the shelf. He rapidly took a look at the menu, even though he knew he wouldn’t pick anything. On today’s menu, they served tuna sandwich and some sort of beef stew, and for dessert there was chocolate pudding or cheesecake. At least, that’s what was written on the board. In his opinion, it looked like shit. For some reason, the boy in front of him seemed to hesitate between the two of them, hovering his hand above each one without picking one up.

“Are you going to pick up something or not?” he asked after a few seconds. Not that he was in a hurry, but he was eager to join his friends.

“Oops, sorry.” the boy said, realizing he was taking too long to choose. He quickly picked the pudding and put it on his tray.

Louis simply took an apple from the fruits basket and put it next to the crackers and the coffee. He noticed that the boy’s tray was full of food, and he wondered if the boy knew how disgusting the food at the cafeteria was.

“Let me guess. You’re new here?” Louis asked with a grin.

The boy looked at him with big, green eyes. Louis noticed how bright they were, and how his lashes were full, long, and thick. Way to go to make girls jealous.

“Yeah, how did you know?” he asked shyly.

“Food is horrible here, everyone knows it.” he stated, shrugging.

“What? No way, I’m sure it’s not that bad.” replied the curly haired boy. To prove Louis wrong, he put his index finger in the pudding and tasted it.

It truly was horrible.

“Told you.” Louis chuckled.

“Yeah, whatever.” the boy said, rolling his eyes.

Louis swore he saw a smile on his lips, as he turned his head away from him. He glanced at the line of front of them and thought it would take forever to reach the cashier. Hell, he hated being late on lunch time. He looked at his table again and saw his friends making him signs to hurry up. Louis just shrugged with an apologetic smile, meaning it wasn’t his fault if the line was taking forever. When he landed back his eyes on the new boy, he was already staring at him.

“I’m Louis, by the way.” he said. “Senior year.”

“Harry. I’m a sophomore.” he said, licking his lips at the end of his words. Louis briefly wondered how these full lips would feel like.

“Well.” Louis said as Harry was putting his change in the pocket of these outrageous too tight jeans. “It was nice to meet you. Hope you’ll like it here.”

“Thanks, ‘was nice to meet you too.” Harry said with a smile, and he left in whatever direction he was going.

Louis paid for his food next and finally joined his friends in the corner of the room. As he put down his tray, Niall swatted his shoulder.

“Oi, who were ya talkin’ to?” He asked.

“Harry. He’s a sophomore.” Louis explained.

“No shit.” Liam chuckled. “His tray was full, the guy was obviously a new kid.”

“Yeah, whatever. I still can’t believe you completely ditched me off at Perrie’s party last week for a quickie with Sophia. Aren’t you two official by now?”

“I really doubt it.” Niall said. “The boy’s still in love with his ex.”

“Oh, fuck it, Nialler.” Liam replied, even though his cheeks were turning rosy.

* * *

The next day, Louis ran late again in the cafeteria because he had to change after his EP class. His friends were all seated and were eating without him. Again. He sighed and headed to the line-up, next to a familiar tall guy.

“Hey, pudding boy.” Louis greeted him with a smile.

“Louis! Hi!” Harry turned around. “You were right, food was terrific. In a bad way. But they’re serving lasagna today. They can’t mess that up, right?” he asked hopefully.

Louis chuckled. If only he knew. Louis carefully looked at the boy next to him picking up almost everything on the menu, while he was taking his usual coffee, crackers, and apple. They chit-chatted again, until they reached the cashier, where they awkwardly smiled at each other and waved goodbye.

* * *

On Wednesday, he finally made it on time to walk in the cafeteria without it being too crowded. Louis stood next to his friend Zayn in line and found himself looking behind him in case he saw the curly lad. He didn’t. When they sat at their usual table, he finally saw Harry entering the room. Louis looked at him from afar, noticing the boy was still stacking up a complete meal on his tray, as if the food was perfectly fine. Which it wasn’t. But he didn’t seem to care. He was all smiling and laughing with the cashier, who seemed to finally have found a golden nugget. Really, the boy was a miracle to be able to eat the food. Louis wondered if the boy was sick for the rest of the day, after eating his entire tray, but he didn’t get the chance to ask him.

* * *

“Are you still staring at the new kid?” Niall teased him on Friday.

“Oh shut it, Ni.” Louis replied with a frown. He wasn’t staring at him. He was just wondering how the lad still was able to eat the food, even though it was the most horrible food he ever tasted. It wasn’t his fault if the boy happened to be good looking and charming, wasn’t it?

* * *

The next Tuesday, Louis changed himself after his EP class and headed to the cafeteria, scrolling through his phone. When he entered the room, his friends were seated and eating. Louis stood next to a tall brunette with curly haired. His heart stopped for a second, before he realized it wasn’t Harry. It was just Eleanor, a girl from his Theater class, who cut her hair during the weekend. He looked around him, but didn’t notice the boy either in the line before him or in the tables area. He sighed and poured himself a coffee without any conviction. He wouldn’t admit it, but he kind of missed the boy and his stupid food tastes. He picked the crackers and put them on his tray.

“The usual, I see.” a grave voice said behind him.

“Yeah, you know, food is horrible.” Louis replied, trying to be nonchalant. Why was his heart beating a little bit faster? Maybe it was the caffeine, he told himself. Maybe he needed to reduce his drinking, but then he realized he hadn’t take a sip yet. “How was your first week here?” he asked.

“Great, actually. Classes are interesting, teachers are nice, and I made a friend who insists I should join the footie team, but —” he laughed while picking a bowl of weird-looking chili con carne.

“Excuse me.” Louis interrupts. “How can you even eat this thing? It looks like someone threw up tacos.”

“I don’t know.” Harry replied with a shrug. “It makes me sad to think that people are dying of famine in the world. It would be rude not to enjoy what we have.”

Louis looked at him with some kind of fondness. Really, the boy was adorable. But still, the food tasted horrible in his opinion. His phone buzzes in his pocket and when he looked it up, there was a text message from Niall that said _’why don’t ya ask him out already’_. He quickly turned his phone away, hoping Harry didn’t saw it.

He coughed, trying to clear his mind.

“So… Your friend wants you to join the footie club, yeah? I just happen to be the team captain.”

“Really? That’d be nice, but as I was about to say, I’m too clumsy for that. I’d trip over my own feet without even having the ball.”

“I’m sure you can improve your skills. If you want, I could teach you some tricks and help you practice passes.”

“You’d do that for me?” Harry asked, eyes full of hopes.

“Of course. Just give me your number, and we could meet up after classes whenever you want.”

“That’d be so nice of you, Lou. Thanks a lot.”

Louis blushed at the nickname. He lent his phone to the boy for him to put his info in the contacts. Harry tried his best to type on the tiny screen with his big thumbs, but managed anyway to type in his name and his number. He gave Louis his phone back just in time for him to pay his things and leave with a warm smile.

When he reached his table, Niall was looking at him expectantly, eager to hear about what just happened. Louis admitted he asked for his number, and the group cheered him up with pats on the shoulder.

“Wow, maybe the guy doesn't have horrible tastes, after all.” Zayn said, and all the table laughed. 


End file.
